rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Audrey
Audrey is the tritagonist in the 2012 adaptation of ''The Lorax '' and the love interest of Ted. She is named after Audrey Geisel, Dr. Seuss' second wife and widow. Appearance Audrey is tall, thin, and very pretty. She has thick wavy orange hair, bright green eyes, and freckles on her nose and cheeks. Throughout the movie, her outfit consists of a long sleeveless yellow blouse with an orange flower pattern, a blue and green striped long sleeved shirt, dark green pants, and brown boots. In Ted's daydream, she is seen wearing a sparkly green dress and a fancy tiara. Personality Like Rapunzel, Audrey is very artistic and dreams of seeing the world outside of her hometown. In the artificial town of ThneedVille, Audrey is the only one who knows about real trees and desperately wants to see one. In general, Audrey has a rather subdued personality, as she often has a soft voice and expressions. She also doesn't seem to talk much about trees except with Ted, leading many fans to believe that she has been silenced by Thneedville's strict system. When Audrey is happy, however, she is often prone to fits of excitement. This is seen especially when she is talking about her dream with Ted, when she flips him over to lay beside her on the ground without seeming to notice the pain it causes him. She also was overjoyed when Ted brought her an actual tree seed, impulsively offering to kiss him out of pure joy (which she does at the end of the film.) Other than that, she generally appears to be gentle and caring, especially towards nature. Audrey is also shown to have a fun and adventurous side as well, and by the end of the film she is able to stand up for what she believes in, though it seems to be a struggle for her. Powers and Abilities As a normal human, Audrey doesn't have any magical or supernatural abilities. However, she is stronger and more durable than most girls her age, as she is able to flip a pre-teen boy over without any effort, and to fall from a great distance while riding on Ted's scooter without showing any signs of pain. Audrey is also a very talented and dedicated painter, as she was able to paint a huge mural of Truffula trees on the back of her house Role in the Crossover Audrey is not used in the crossover very often, but when she is, she is usually portrayed as the artistic friend of one of the female characters, most commonly Rapunzel. This often happens in Modern AU stories. In some cases she may also be a love interest, usually for Ted or the Once-ler. Relationships Ted Wiggins In the movie, Ted has a huge crush on Audrey and will go go any lengths to make her happy. It is unknown if Audrey feels the same, but many fans believe that she only thinks of him as a friend, although she seems to be aware of his crush. However, this does not stop her from giving him a small kiss on the cheek at the end of the movie, which some fans interpret to be romantic, while others only see it as a kiss of gratitude. Some fans like to continue their relationship after the movie, sometimes pairing them up together romantically (Tedrey). The Once-ler The Once-ler and Audrey have no canon interaction in the film, but most fans believe that she would see him as a friend. While she may not appreciate the fact that he chopped down an entire forest in his past, she would most likely forgive him, help him care for the trees, and would probably love to listen to his stories about the Truffula Forest and its animal inhabitants. In the movie, the Once-ler is an old man while Audrey is a teenage girl. However, either through time travel or through an alternate universe, many fans like to have her interact with the younger version of the Once-ler as well. In this case, their relationship would be different. The two would probably not get along as well, most often fighting over the survival of the Truffula trees. In AUs Audrey is often portrayed as a protester or a friend who tries to stop him from falling into greed. Sometimes, the two are even paired up in a ship called Audler. The Lorax As with the Once-ler, Audrey and the Lorax never have a canon interaction, but interpretations for this relationship is much less varied. Most fans agree that the two would get along pretty well, with the Lorax being especially happy about Audrey's love for nature. In some fan interpretations, Audrey is seen to be a symbol of the Lorax, since they both have orange hair/fur, green eyes and a passion for nature. In some of the more bizarre interpretations, some fans believe that Audrey may even be a reincarnation of the forest guardian. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel and Audrey would probably be very good friends, especially since they have so much in common. The two may often be portrayed as typical teenage friends, sharing secrets, hanging out, and painting together. Since Rapunzel is fairly excitable, she may be able to bring out Audrey's fun side as well. In some Modern AU stories, Audrey is portrayed as a student in Rapunzel's art class, often being one who is extremely talented or dedicated. Although not widely popular, the two also have a ship called Audrunzel. Merida DunBroch Merida and Audrey probably would not interact much, as Audrey may be slightly put off by Merida's fiery nature. However, since Audrey seems to have some trouble speaking up for herself in the movie, Merida could help her to have confidence and be independent. Audrey would probably also admire Merida's archery and horseback riding skills. Sometimes the two are even paired up romantically in a ship called Meridrey, though this is rare. Jack Frost Like Rapunzel, Jack would probably bring out Audrey's fun side. He would also show her how seasons work and what real snow is like, rather than the artificial stuff that exists in Thneedville. In some fan interpretations, Audrey is seen as a Jarida lovechild. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Since they do not have much in common, Audrey and Hiccup would probably not interact outside of Audrey's possible fascination with Toothless. However, Audrey would still most likely see Hiccup as a nice and smart person. Toothless Since Audrey has never seen any real animals, much less dragons, she would be very intrigued and fascinated by Toothless (although possibly a but frightened at first.) Toothless' cat-like nature would probably make her even more excited. Since Audrey is very gentle with nature and animals, Toothless would probably trust her easily and let her pet him or even take her on a ride. Category:The Lorax Category:The Lorax Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters